Delgo Noir 3: The Revenge of Joe
It's raining heavily. We arrive at the suspect's house. Kyla and I both grab our revolvers and head to the door. The suspect is a 25-year-old male reportedly in possession of 42069 imperial tons of Cocaine. We're not sure if the person who gave us this information was telling the truth, but it's better to be safe than sorry. We silently make plans through hand signals. She tells me to go out the back and I say no. We start arguing silently until we hear movement from inside the house. We get in the car and begin to drive off, the sound of 5, 6, 7, 8 by Steps crackles on the radio. Once we get back to my apartment Kyla slaps me in the face and starts scolding me for being so stubborn. 'You can sleep on your own tonight. I'm going to Bogardus'' She says, slamming the door on the way out. I call out her name but to no avail. I chug down the whole bottle of whiskey I keep on my dresser. Darkness. I wake up to the sound of my telephone ringing, my eyes slowly readjusting to the light. I look over at my clock and see that the time is 11:00 am. I bolt to the phone and answer it quickly. 'Kyla?' I say quickly without thinking. The man on the other end is someone who I don't recognize. He has a strong French accent but speaks very good English. "Quite the opposite," he says menacingly. "There been an incident at the Bogardus household." I hang up the phone and use my super speed to get to Bogardus' house in 2 seconds. 'You must be Detective Delgo. Slayer of Award-winning actor Danny DeVito and partner of Kyla.' I turn around and see the man with the French accent. 'I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." 'As in the solver of the Lokni drug smuggling operation?' I reply. 'Indeed. Now if you will follow me.' I follow Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette through the Bogardus household. Bogardus, being the chief of Police and second in command of the Nohrin Army has a mighty big house. Multiple staircases leading to who-knows-where, corridors lined with bedrooms. I can only imagine what happened here last night. We arrive at a door which I can only assume is the bedroom of Bogardus himself. 'Brace yourself' Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette says to me. He opens the door and all over the walls are stains of blood. Paintings one the ground, torn pillows, clothes all over the floor, and a shattered bedside lamp. On one wall there is a message written in blood, "Delgo". 'Bogardus. He was found killed this morning in that very bed.' states Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. 'The suspect, unfortunately, is your girlfriend Kyla.' Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette and I arrive at the police station where they're keeping Kyla. 'I can't believe she would do something like this' I say to Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette responds, 'That's what they all say Detective Delgo. You're too predictable.' We walk into the interrogation room where Kyla is. She's sitting at the desk, cuffed. I signal everyone to leave the room outside the interrogation room and enter to interrogate Kyla. 'Delgo!' she exclaims with joy. 'I didn't do it Delgo, you know me. What reason would I have to-' I silence her. I take a seat in front of Kyla and sigh, deeply. 'Last night you left my apartment in a rage. You stated that you would be going to Bogardus' to sleep the night. When you arrived at Bogardus', would you say that you were still angry.' No response. 'I'll take that as a yes.' 'I didn't do it Delgo. I didn't kill Bogardus.' she says I look at the list of evidence the police have collected and see some fingerprints on the bedside lamp. They're Kyla's. 'Would you care to explain to me why your fingerprints are on this bedside lamp that was found on the floor of Bogardus' room broken?' 'I went into Bogardus' room after knocking a bunch and calling his name and saw him lying dead on the bed. I ran towards him and the bedside lamp hit my hand which caused it to fall so I caught it and put it on the floor.' she responds. 'Did you know Kyla that the liar's taste different to truthers?' 'Truthers isn't a word .' 'That's beside the point. When you ran into the room, did your hand knock the bedside lamp causing it to fall and so you caught it and put it on the floor.' 'Yes Delgo I'm telling you the truth.' No signs of stress. 'Did you spend the night in the same room as Bogardus?' 'No, We had dinner and went to our separate rooms. We didn't see each other after that.' 'When you woke up did you go straight to Bogardus' room?' 'Yes, I was going to ask if he wanted to go for a walk.' I pause to think. If she's lying, which I don't think she is, then she's good at it. I decide to leave the room. 'You do realize that Bogardus has security camera's all throughout his house?' she says. Using my super speed I run back to Bogardus' house and ask a nearby police officer if he knew where the study was. He points me in the direction. Once in the study I light a cigarette and begin searching for the footage of last night's attack. I search through last night's footage and come to the murder of Bogardus. Unfortunately, the man who killed Bogardus was wearing a mask. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette comes into the room and he helps me look for clues on the footage. After searching for about 2 hours we come to the conclusion that the killer was a professional and didn't leave any traces of evidence. 'Seems like we ain't gonna catch this guy Detective Delgo.' says Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette 'It's getting late. I'm going to go home.' Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette leaves and I go into Bogardus' Bar to grab some scotch. I stay up all night looking for anything related to who the killer might be. I take the last sip of the scotch from the bottle. I go into Bogardus' bedroom and look around. Looking up to the written "Delgo" on the wall I start to analyze it. I hear the door creak behind me, and it's none other than the killer himself. The killer takes off his mask and reveals himself to be Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette himself. 'Well, would you look at that. Seems like we both had the same idea, sort of. I was gonna come in here to wipe that message off before someone found fingerprints on it, and look who I found but Detective Delgo.' he says sadistically. 'Why? Why did you do it?' I ask him. 'Well y'see I always had the hope that after I finished my case with the Lokni Drug Smuggling operation that I would become the chief of police. But of course, it didn't happen. Instead, they hire this good for nothin' Nohrin. I thought that if I killed him and "solved" the murder by planting fake evidence leading to someone else, I would get the job that's rightfully mine.' 'You're an asshole' 'Am I just? You really shouldn't be saying those sorts of things detective Delgo, y'never know when a murderer might murder you.' He pulls out a Revolver and shoots at me 6 times, emptying the gun. Luckily I avoid it with my super speed. I run towards him and punch him in the jaw, dislocating it. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette fixes up his jaw and retaliates swinging his arms around like a wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man. I duck beneath him and punch him in the crotch knocking him to the floor instantly. I get my handcuffs ready when he starts begging 'Delgo please, don't arrest me, just kill me. I'd rather be a dead man than in prison y'hear.' 'You should've thought about that before you framed my girlfriend Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.' The arrest goes smoothly, all the police surround me and cheer. The crowd goes silent and parts as Kyla, her hips swinging to the beat of Sinfonia Concertante for Oboe, Clarinet, Horn, Bassoon and Orchestra in E♭ major, K. 297b (Anh. 9 and later Anh. C 14.01) by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, comes up to me and embraces me. We head back to my apartment and relax in the living room. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette's arrest is on the news. It seems as though he's completely lost it. 'Don't you think it's concerning the number of bad things happening to you and I Delgo?' says Kyla. She continues, 'It's almost as if there's someone pulling the strings in order to kill us or defame us.' I nod my head in agreement and take a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle while smoking a cigar. Whoever's doing this, has to answer to me first.